Liechtenstein's Date
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: A sequel to Sealand's Date. Liechtenstein pays her new boyfriend a visit on Fort Roughs... assuming all goes according to plan!


**Liechtenstein's Date**

Author's Note: Making a proper date for Liechtenstein visiting Sealand was difficult to say the least. Liechtenstein is a small country, but Fort Roughs is just a building in the ocean. I've tried to put in some random bits and pieces to keep it amusing as well as sweet. Anyway, please enjoy!

Liechtenstein was feeling nervous as Saturday dawned. After a lovely day together with her new boyfriend, she was waiting for her pilot to take her to Fort Roughs so she could visit Sealand. She bathed and dressed in a bright green dress, and packed a small suitcase just in case she was invited to stay the night. By the time she had finished it was 7am, and the sun was shining brightly in the morning sky. Birds were singing in the gardens, and a few white clouds decorated the cyan sky. She could hear the servants moving around distantly, but so far, all was silent in her home. Opening her window, she took deep breaths of the fresh alpine air, smiling as a light breeze blew down from the mountains, caressing her short hair gently. Liechtenstein remained at her window for a few more minutes before a knock at the door jolted her from her reverie. She turned to look over her shoulder and called out.

"Come in."

One of the servants walked into her room and inclined his head respectfully.

"Your vehicle is ready to take you to the airfield, Miss Liechtenstein. The pilot is already there and waiting for you."

Liechtenstein smiled and closed her window. She picked up her small suitcase and walked to the front door. Walking down the steps, she looked up at the sky, feeling elated to be alive on such a glorious day. A dark blue car waited for her, and she opened the door and climbed in. As soon as she'd closed the door, her driver turned to face her.

"Hey Liechtenstein! I'll get you to the airfield in a flash!"

Liechtenstein froze. Surely Switzerland could not have been so careless as to deliberately give her Italy as a driver. Yet sure enough, there was no mistaking his gold eyes and cheerful yet vacant expression. Before she could say anything, a window in the mansion opened and Switzerland appeared, dressed in the pajamas she had made for him as a gift and wielding a shotgun.

"ITALY! Get out of that car and off my land!"

Switzerland fired into the air as a warning. Not surprisingly, Italy panicked and slammed his foot on the accelerator. Liechtenstein gave a scream as they raced to the airfield where her plane was waiting. The drive normally took a little over ten minutes at Switzerland's typical driving speed. With Italy attempting to prove light-speed was NOT the fastest speed in the universe, the journey took less than two minutes. When he pulled to a stop, Liechtenstein felt extremely unwell. She had never been a one for extreme speed, and as she got out of the car, clutching her suitcase, she was trembling. Italy looked out of the car window, blissfully unaware of how much Liechtenstein had been scared by his driving.

"I hope you have a lovely day, wherever you're going. I have to go to see Germany now. Bye!"

Despite her fear at his driving, Liechtenstein knew Italy had not done it to scare her. She gave him a shaky smile, and soon he had driven off. Picking up her suitcase, she walked to the plane that had brought Sealand to visit her only a few days prior. Calming herself, she climbed aboard and smiled at the elegant layout of the plane. Taking a seat, she was surprised to see another person sat in the plane. She appeared to be a little older than herself, but she didn't recognise the nation. Banishing her fear from Italy's insane driving, Liechtenstein spoke up.

"Excuse me, but who are you please?"

The other girl turned to look at her. She had eyes very similar to hers, except that hers were a brilliant shade of aqua. Her hair was a bright red, and ran down her back in two braids, very similar to how Liechtenstein's had once been before she had cut her hair to resemble Switzerland's. Her expression was casual, but with a hint of joy to it. She spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm Andorra. You must be Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein nodded.

"I am, yes."

Andorra nodded back.

"I came to see your brother yesterday to open relationships and offer you both a skiing trip in my resorts. He told me that you both had many resorts of your own, and then suggested England might be a good place to visit. He also said that you were flying there today, and that I could come on this trip with you."

Liechtenstein moved to sit next to Andorra when the pilot announced they were about to take off. Andorra and Liechtenstein exchanged a glance; they both KNEW that voice. Disregarding the plane's engines revving up, Andorra got up and opened the door to the cockpit. Sat inside, casually flicking switches as if he did this sort of thing every day for a living, was none other than Spain. Andorra blinked owlishly at him.

"Spain? What are you doing here, flying Liechtenstein and me to England?"

Spain looked up as the engines made more noise.

"Well, I'm your guardian, and I wouldn't trust France to use a paper aeroplane. So I'm gonna drop you both off at the airfield Switzerland told me about. I need to speak with England anyway."

Andorra turned and went to sit beside Liechtenstein as the plane began to move. Liechtenstein glanced at the digital clock in front of her. It was only 7.23am, yet already today had been surprising. She had been frightened unintentionally but badly by Italy's reckless driving, although she had to admit it had been nice to see him again, met a new person, and seen Spain again. The plane took off, bearing Liechtenstein to the United Kingdom.

Sealand stood at the airstrip England had told Switzerland to send Liechtenstein to. Once again, the micronation was on the brink of panic. He had dashed to the mainland by 6am that morning, despite knowing Liechtenstein wouldn't arrive until at least 9, and had been worrying non-stop ever since. England had put off a few early duties to come and give his youngest sibling more brotherly advice and to try and calm him down, but all attempts at talking to the boy had failed. Sighing for the hundredth time, he looked to the south and saw a plane approaching. Deciding to have one final shot at calming Sealand down, he put both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Listen, calm down will you? Liechtenstein is almost here, and everything else is ready. You won't make a good impression on her if you're fretting like that wine bastard France thinking he doesn't look cool."

In spite of his nervousness, Sealand gave a small chuckle. He glanced up at England and calmed down.

"It's just, Switzerland's home was so fancy. Mine is, well..."

The boy trailed off, unable to find the right words. England could have easily said what was in his mind about the appearance of Fort Roughs, but he had resolved to change and be a better sibling to Sealand, and doing so didn't involve unnecessary put-downs to the micronation. Taking a deep breath as the plane landed, he spoke again to his brother.

"I'm sure you'll do fine with Liechtenstein. You have plenty of things to show her there. Just do what you did when you were at her home and you'll be fine. I have to go and meet Spain and Andorra now. Take care, pipsqueak."

Sealand pouted at the name, but he could tell there was no malice intended from the former pirate. England mussed his hair affectionately with a wry half smile and turned to the now stationary plane. Spain and Andorra exited, and were soon met with a limousine. England waved farewell to his brother and joined the two guests. Soon they were out of sight, but Sealand had had eyes for nobody except for Liechtenstein the entire time. He walked onto the runway, a pink tinge already turning red on his cheeks as he approached his new girlfriend. Liechtenstein smiled charmingly at Sealand and embraced him warmly. By now, the micronation was on the verge of panic. He hugged her back, slowly regaining his courage as they parted. He picked up her suitcase for her and gestured to a nearby car.

"We aren't far from the coast. When we get there we'll depart for my home."

He opened the door for her and waited patiently for her to get in. After making sure the driver was certainly NOT Italy or his grumpy brother Romano, Liechtenstein climbed in, followed by Sealand. The car drove away towards the east coast, silence reigning inside. In minutes, they had arrived at a field. Perched in the field was a small helicopter. Sealand opened the car door, ran out, opened a passenger door on the helicopter, and carried Liechtenstein's luggage for her. She exited the car, thanked the driver, and climbed into the helicopter. The rotor blades began to spin as the car drove off and Sealand strapped in next to her.

"It's only a short flight to my home."

Liechtenstein nodded as she applied her safety belt.

"I hope I'm not going to be a burden on you, Peter."

Sealand blushed as the helicopter took off and headed out to sea. Liechtenstein smiled as they flew over the blue ocean, looking out at the clouds. It was cloudier than it had been at home, but it was by no means overcast. Quite abruptly, the helicopter began to slow and was soon hovering in place and beginning its' descent. There was a gentle bump, and then the doors slid open. Smiling, Peter climbed out and held his hand out to her.

"Welcome to Fort Roughs, Liechtenstein!"

Liechtenstein removed her safety belt and took Peter's hand with a smile. The strong smell of the sea air was quite a contrast to the fresh, almost icy aroma that drifted down from the Alps. She looked around the war fort. At the far end was a swing and what looked like some sort of telescope mounted to the railings. A patch of the deck near them was being torn up to be replaced. At each corner of the helipad was a large spotlight. A crane nearby lowered a large piece of metal towards where the decking was being torn up. As she watched, the old metal was pulled away to be replaced. Peter looked extremely nervous as Liechtenstein turned to face him.

"It's pretty small, I know. Making extenstions out here in the sea is hard, even when you're on a raised sandbar like I am. And there are no..."

Liechtenstein kissed Peter on the lips gently, effectively silencing the young micronation's protests. Peter blushed red as she pulled away, smiling softly at him. He climbed down the ladder with her suitcase, prompting her to follow as they went inside. Liechtenstein looked around the inside with interest. It reminded her quite strongly of a caravan. Whilst not as lavishly decorated as her home, it would be a blatant lie to say that it was uncomfortable. Peter led her to a small room that looked as if it had been hastily cleared out. Liechtenstein smiled as she saw the background to his computer; a hovering raptor she recognised as a Kestrel. Peter put her suitcase on the bed and turned to her.

"This'll be your room whilst you're here. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

He spoke in a raised voice, as outside, the new patch was being hammered into place. Liechtenstein sat on the bed and beckoned for her boyfriend to join her. Timidly, Peter sat down next to her. She reached over and took his hand in hers, not failing to notice how the micronation trembled. Moving even closer to him, she put her free arm around the boy and rested her head on his shoulder, giving a sigh of contentment.

"Peter, this place is really something. Thank you for inviting me here."

Peter felt his confidence rise. Taking hold of her hand more firmly, he looked into her eyes and leaned in close for a kiss. Liechtenstein blushed but obliged, and soon both youngsters were feeling on top of the world. An idea came to Peter and he broke away slowly.

"Would you like to come and go for a ride in one of my boats? I may be able to find some sea ducks for you."

Liechtenstein smiled brightly, blushing pink as she got up. Peter led her through the interior of his home, before descending down a vertical column. Opening a hatch, they were abruptly just metres from the ocean. Below them was a motor boat. Peter climbed down into the boat and held his hand up to Liechtenstein. She cimbed down and sat in the boat as Peter followed. Within a minute, the small motorboat was moving swiftly over the choppy waves. Seagulls called overhead, and Liechtenstein smiled at the pleasant speed. She looked up at the screaming seabirds and frowned in bafflement. One of the birds appeared to be wearing a smaller version of Peter's hat, but on looking again, it had vanished. She turned to look over the other side of the boat and blinked in astonishment. Bearing down on them was easily the largest liner she had ever seen. Peter was heading straight for it, although it was still at least a kilometre away. As they neared the luxury liner, they saw a family of sea ducks, just as Sealand had said. For an hour or so, they scooted around on the waves before returning to Fort Roughs. Despite her anxiousness around speeds, especially given her shock earlier in the day from Italy, Liechtenstein found herself having fun, and smiled up at the war fort. Peter tied the boat back up and they climbed back into the fort. Liechtenstein walked to the side of the platform not being replaced and sat in the swing, smiling at Peter.

"Do you remember when I sat in the swing at the World Conference meeting, and you pushed me?"

Peter smiled back.

"Yep! And you jumped out and landed on me!"

Liechtenstein giggled and began to swing back and forth. Fortunately, the swing didn't extend over the ocean, but she took care nonetheless. Peter watched, smiling broadly as Liechtenstein began to slow down. All of a sudden, she jumped out of the seat and landed just to the left of him gracefully.

"What shall we do now?"

Peter spent the rest of the day showing Liechtenstein every nook and cranny of his sea fortress home. She came to know it like the back of her hand with surprising speed, and by the time dusk fell, they were both sat in Liechtenstein's room. Peter was feeling embarrassed that there was so little to do, and had turned to his collection of DVDs in the hope of distracting his girlfriend. Choosing a film at random, he pushed it into the player and sat with Liechtenstein on the bed. For what felt like ages, the two youngsters sat together, their fingers interlaced as they watched Spirited Away. As the credits and ending song played, Liechtenstein glanced sleepily at her boyfriend and gave a smile. Sealand had dozed off leaning against her, breathing slowly and quietly and looking more at peace than she would have thought possible from the hyperactive boy. Leaning back against the wall, she smiled at the lovely day she'd had on Fort Roughs, and within five minutes, she too was fast asleep.

Morning dawned bright and sunny over Fort Roughs. The sunlight falling on the sleeping youngsters failed to rouse them, but eventually, Liechtenstein stirred and woke up. She smiled at Peter, who was curled up on the bed like a cat, and gently shook him awake. Mumbling something incoherent, he yawned and gave his girlfriend a bright smile.

"Good morning, Lilli."

Liechtenstein blushed as she righted Sealand's cap on his head.

"And good morning to you too, Peter."

The sound of a descending helicopter prompted them both to move with alacrity. Liechtenstein's belongings were gathered at top speed, and they both climbed up to the helipad just as the vehicle touched down. Liechtenstein looked at the cockpit in some confusion. As far as she could tell, there was nobody in the helicopter. Then from the back appeared a man with white hair, eyes the colour of blood, and an immense grin.

"Ja, it is me, ze awesome Prussia! Today I vill be taking you back to ze airfield so you can go home! Stop freaking out, Prussia and Canada are here!"

Liechtenstein looked nervous. Italy's driving was one thing, but it wouldn't have surprised her at all to hear that Germany's erratic older brother planned to _carry_ the helicopter over the ocean, or fuel it with his 'pure awesomeness because he is Prussia'. She had never been on the end of one of his bizarre schemes, but that looked set to change. Sealand looked at the seemingly empty cockpit and smiled.

"Hi Canada, you're going to be our pilot today?"

Liechtenstein watched in perplexion as a figure somewhat similar in looks to America but much softer looking seemed to become visible. She had heard of the Harry Potter films and wondered if Canada was as magic-savvy as England was. Appearing out of thin air certainly did seem like magic. Prussia opened the doors and climbed into the co-pilot's seat, narrowly missing several controls as he did so. Peter helped her in and climbed in himself, pulling the door shut as Canada and Prussia took off. Canada gave a smile as he turned to face Sealand.

"Oh, yes, I am the pilot. I was here to see England yesterday afternoon and I offered to pick you both up."

"But you can fly a helicopter?"

"Yes, a lot of nations can. It's because of our airforces and..."

"Because I am awesome! Shout zat I am awesome, sing und rejoice!"

"...and training we take that..."

"Who are you?"

A white bear that had gone unseen the whole time was sat in Canada's lap. Giving a sigh, Canada gave the same response he always had.

"I'm Canada."

Not long after, they arrived at the airfield Liechtenstein had been dropped off at. The plane that had brought her was already waiting. Canada and Prussia had departed as soon as their passengers had disembarked. England and Switzerland were discussing something heatedly. As their younger siblings approached, Switzerland snatched a piece of paper off England and pocketed it. He turned a glare on England, nodded curtly at Sealand, and then looked at his sister.

"C'mon, Liechtenstein, say goodbye and we'll be on our way."

Liechtenstein hugged and kissed Sealand, despite his murmurs about not doing it in front of England. His older brother didn't mock him or anything, and remained quiet as Sealand returned the embrace. All too soon, Liechtenstein was boarding the plane with her brother, and England put a hand on Sealand's shoulder.

"We have to step back, Peter."

Peter sighed as he stood far back from the departing plane. The engines fired and soon the plane was rocketing back to Switzerland's home land, both young lovers waving to where they could see the other.


End file.
